Rayzapper
Rayzapper is one of the millions of level creators in LBP. Some of his series include: ''It'' It is coming. It is coming for you. Ultima In the center of the galaxy, there is rumored to be a planet that contains great power: Ultima. After several villains rush to take this power, you must stop them and save the galaxy! The Unimaginitive After G descovers the wreckage of G.O.T.U., he flies off to fight The Unimaginitive!!! Can he defeat it,'' or will the world be doomed?'' The Legend of the Four Brothers When General Er Ector marches into Galiaa weilding the Darkblade, you must find 4 ancient artifacts made by four brothers to make... THE DIVINEBLADE! Coming when Rayzapper gets LBP2. Sir Knight Sir Knight is an average knight in the land of Kingdomia, a continent that refuses to change to the futuristic technology of the world, only adopting some of it. He protects the inhabitants from evil such as ogres, dragons, and even his rival known only as Shadow. But one days, even the monsters leave. Is this a sign of some greater trouble? *Sir Knight Prologue *Sir Knight and the Legend of the Dragon *Sir Knight: Er Ector's Revenge Coming when Rayzapper gets LBP 2. A Link to the Future When two siblings discover a Time Machine made by Dr. Ima Timetravler from over 100 years in the future, they, their family, and a trusted friend must guard it. But it's only so long before the secret will get out. A stunning chain of events leads to a surprise ending. You play as Randy, the older of the two siblings, as you Decide the fate of the universe. Will'' this ''Link to the Future be too much to handle? Find out this and more in: A LINK TO THE FUTURE Coming to the PS3 near you late February 2011. AAAG Play as Agent G as he tries to stop the most evil bad guys around. Play throug ''Greenthumb ''while AAAG tries to stop the villain Onyx Greenthumb, who plans to engulf the world with his plants in order to threaten the people into giving him $1,000,000,000,000. Can he defeat him, or will the world become 100% Plantmass? ''Hotel Grande ''while AAAG is investigating the disappearance of 57 tourists that stopped by the Hotel Grande, run by the magician Sparkle Poof. Is their some magic behind the vanishings, and will AAAG become a victim? ''Quantum Physics ''while AAAG has received news of an insane man, Viper Strykes, who has developed a machine that will disrupt the balance of antimatter and matter. Can AAAG defeat him before the snake bites? Red Dragon Press Red Dragon Press will be a new way for Rayzapper to protect his levels. Note: Do not ask Rayzapper for the symbol, only Rayzapper and LittleBigJedi98 have access to it! *Levels *A Christmas Carol: Rayzapper's version of the beloved novel by Charles Dickens *AAAG Series: Consists of three levels: Greenthumb, Quantum Physics, and Hotel Grande; filled with action packed Agent G-ness and the double... no triple... no quadruple agent AAAH. Series *HENRY WARS Series: Fight the HENRYS as Agent G (Revenge of HENRYMECH planned for LBP 2). *Monsters Series: Traverse through three levels filled with monsters like Batenoid and Alphanoid (Alphanoid's revenge is in the making). *The Adventures of G: A series about Rayzapper's Sackboy, G. Includes Rayzapper's Clan, G.O.T.U. Clan Rayzapper has a clan called Group to Obliterate the Unimiginatives (G.O.T.U.). Its HQ level is G.O.T.U. HQ. It has two mambers so far and is allied with the 21 Clan, an anti-DSA Clan. It will get a second HQ in LBP 2. He is working on the HQ in LBP1, but will finish and publish it in LBP2. Category:R Named Level Creators Category:Clan Leaders